Season 1 STMY
Season 1 of Sodor: The Modern Years takes place in 2009. Episodes Specials * Winds of Change Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Douglas * Bill and Ben * Alice * Eric * Sheffield * Peter * Colin * Lily * Adam * Winston * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * Bear * Patrick * Geoff * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Ivo Hugh * Rusty * Bert * Rex * Mike * Jock * Frank * Bertie * Harold * Troublesome Trucks * Brian * Sir Topham Hatt I * Emily Helen Hatt * The Thin Controller * Donald (does not speak) * Neil (does not speak) * Clive (does not speak) * BoCo (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Oliver (not named, does not speak) * Hugh (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Roger (mentioned) * Trevor (mentioned) * Norman Spencer (mentioned) * Sir Charles Topham Hatt (indirectly mentioned) Characters Introduced * Tornado * Iris * Ivo Hugh * Olivia * George * Clair * George Carlin * Jim * Jane Albworth * Atlas (as The Old Mill) * Maxwell (does not speak) * Blister 1 and Blister 2 (do not speak) * Rowan (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Victoria (cameo) * Green Arrow (mentioned) * Pip and Emma (mentioned) * Jake (mentioned) * Sir Walter Albworth (mentioned) Voice Cast *WildNorWester as Narrator, Duck, Douglas, Diesel, Brian, Troublesome Trucks, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt I and The Thin Controller *Joe Gibbons as Thomas *EpicThomasFan713 as Edward *TheScotsmanReturns as Henry, Skarloey and Rex *Generations113 as Gordon and Bert *Edward Tear as James, Mike and Jock *Tines Sensahthe as Percy *JJLR as Toby *Jinty1798 as Oliver, Bear and Tornado *Lady TehPikachu as Bill and Ben, Ivo Hugh and Olivia *ANB as Alice, Lily, Daisy, Mavis, Emily Helen Hatt, Clair and Jane Albworth *David Moyle as Peter *Eugene Yu as Patrick *Bulletflash01 as Eric *NWR1991 as Sheffield *Thomas1Edward2Henry3 as BoCo and Geoff *TobyandMavisforever as Iris *Marcus Love as Colin *Christopher Lopo as Adam *SmudgersPKMN as Winston *Vienna as Rheneas and Sir Handel *Oliver Duck as Peter Sam *Matthew1996 as Rusty *NickOnAquaMagna as Duncan and George Carlin *DTChapman1 as Duke *Terrier55Stepney as Frank *TheBlueE2 as Bertie *Michael M as George *Luke Ryan as The Old Mill *BramGroatFilms as Jim Model Changes For STMY, a massive visual change occurred. Originally, WildNorWester had intended to continue using the SI3D TV series-accurate models, but after creating a Railway Series-accurate Henry, and on the suggestion of several SI3D Forum members, he decided to recreate the entire main cast in their RWS forms. The characters who received new models were Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Bill, and Ben, Oliver also received a new livery, as did Sheffield, and Lily was given NWR lettering and a new number. Daisy's model was replaced by a RWS-accurate model by TheGermanEngine. The SI3D Arlesdale models were also replaced by his own models built using blueprints of their Ravenglass & Eskdale counterparts, sans Frank, who was a commission from Sean O' Conner; the model, however, was not ready for season one, so a stand-in from Crovan's Gate Works (now closed; the model can still be found through a Google search) was used. Title Cards AChangeofSceneTitleCard.png TornadoTitleCard.png OdetoGeorgeCarlinTitleCard.png TheMissingEngineTitleCard.png FameandMisfortuneTitleCard.png DoncasterDrawnTitleCard.png RoughStartTitleCard.png SeparationAnxietyTitleCard.png DutyofCareTitleCard.png LastLaughTitleCard.png AftermathTitleCard.png HomecomingTitleCard.png GenesisofaGrudgeTitleCard.png ConsequencesTitleCard.png ColdReceptionTitleCard.png TakingCareofChristmasTitleCard.png Category:Seasons Category:Sodor: The Modern Years Category:Season 1 STMY